


The Sun Within Souryuu Asuka Langely

by Haza_Souz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: (please dont judge me i had to make that pun), F/F, just pwp, two gfs making love against the wall of the shower before they even manage to get wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: If there was such a thing as being born to do something, this was it, even if that judgment was based on how good this was making her feel. [PWP]





	The Sun Within Souryuu Asuka Langely

Rei's fingers curled against her back, and Asuka couldn't tell where she ended and where Rei began; all one warm, heated mess as they kissed hungrily. Breasts rubbing against each other, hips so close that in the moments between Asuka's mind degrading with excitement she can feel the incredibly short brush of Rei's hair down there graze against her body, like they're trying to become one.

Rei breathed out and Asuka in, their breathing cycle syncing, closer than either of them have ever been to their Evas. Asuka wanted to weakly stammer that it wasn't anything gross, that she adored Rei, supported Rei, loved Rei, but deep down-

"Ah, fuck, Rei-!"

Rei's leg slid upwards, between Asuka's thighs until it met with the slickness of her body, and Asuka mewled into her mouth and ground her hips downwards, rubbing herself on Rei, aching for every scrap of shivering, hot feeling that her body could give her.

"Asuka", her other half panted as she broke away to lick at Asuka's neck, letting the red pilot tip her head back and whimper as her back arched.

Making love had been such a nice, clean term when Asuka had read it, not at all like the panting, groaning, sweating morass of limbs that felt like Rei was touching every part of her with a white-hot tongue. Her arms slid downwards to grasp Rei's waist, pushing her and her own body together more, each drag of her slick lower lips against Rei dragging a new, higher moan from her weak mouth. Rei slid downwards against the lockers, too focused on Asuka, Asuka, Asuka to stay upright, Asuka grinding against her and going down with her.

Asuka straddled her thigh, pushing herself against it, panting hotly; her hand was creeping down Rei's front, from the pale breast towards the stomach, her fingers icy-hot and pleasant beyond imagining and then, and then they were past the dangerously weak line of her waist, trailing down-

Rei moaned, eyes fluttering closed and pushing her face into the warm, comfortable curve of Asuka's neck as her thighs parted all on their own. Asuka was sliding very slightly up and down her leg now with her insistent hips, her index and middle finger trailing shaky circles around the very edge of Rei's tender wetness, messily kissing Rei's forehead.

"Rei-"

"Asuka-!"

Rei could barely tell where her actions were coming from, a kind of instinctive knowledge that between her legs was to part of Asuka that most desperately craved attention, the hand not occupied by being wrapped around Asuka's back going down to lay flat against her own leg, and when her lover's body moved she lovingly slid it upwards, against the slick folds, inside Asuka.

No letters existed to describe the noise Asuka made, shuddering as Rei's hand shifted to provide a pair of fingers pointed upwards, and then she ground herself down against it with lust, chest rubbing faintly against Rei's with each weak bouncing motion; and then as though the feeling of her warmth and wetness and softness and moans wasn't enough, she eased her own hand inside Rei. The pale girl shivered as pure hot gold shot through her mind, her inner walls tense and taut and yielding in the most delicious way possible against Asuka's cautious strokes and pumping motions.

Rei turned her head up, the space between their bodies zero, meeting Asuka's lips as she ground down into Rei's onto, topping each movement with a brush of the lips with closed eyes and cheeks hot enough to burn metal. This was embarrassing, scary, exciting, and far better than anything Rei could have imagined. She curled her fingers, earning a tender moan from Asuka, and now it was as if there was a sun inside Asuka that poured out pure lusty heat from every part of her body; she was so warm, so excited, so hot, and every time her fingers slid in and splayed to tease Rei's inner wetness more it was like a flood of beautiful white light pouring into Rei's body, making her glow, her breaths and Asuka's quickening-

Asuka's head stopped moving only her lower body pushing herself down greedily onto Rei's moving, pumping fingers, kissing her deeply, as hard as she could, faint muffled moans mixing with the soft panting Rei was making-

Rei shuddered, her eyes fluttering open, tensing, and when she saw Asuka's beautiful red face there with half-open eyes and love coating her being she shivered, and came; hard, her body clenching around Asuka's fingers, setting Asuka off as well. They rocked against each other, softly and lovingly whispered the names of the other into the kiss, skin so hot it would boil water in that one long, beautiful, sweet moment of climax.

She came down , carefully sliding her fingers away from between Asuka's legs, letting the other girl half-straddle her, half-lean on her.

Rei giggled, giddy with love, with the afterglow, kissing Asuka's cheek; Asuka blushed even deeper, but then her face too lit up. She kissed Rei, holding onto her.

"I love you."


End file.
